The Adventures of Captain Planet! YYH Style
by foxdemongirl25
Summary: Hard to explain, random and kinda funny


Disclaimer: I don't own diddly squat, I'm too poor....this idea is completely  
random and stupid, just thought you would like to know. There is some  
slight yaoi in here ok? And I'm not racist or anything like that, just  
incase you might be offended in some way, then I apologize. O.K. I think I  
have covered everything so go on with your bad self and read the story.  
  
Jt: (Aka: the author) Here we see our heroes in danger, of being killed,  
and-  
Dom: By whom?  
Jt: Huh?  
Dom: By who, who are in they in danger of?  
Jt: Does it really matter?  
Dom: Yes, of course of matters! People need to visualize the surrounds....  
Jt: Fine, whatever, um..... they are in danger of being eaten by a giant,  
dangerous, blood-thirsty, um.....  
Dom: Go on....  
Jt: Spanish tarantula!  
Dom: Spanish tarantula...?  
Jt: Yeah, with one leg!  
Dom: Is that the best you could come up with?  
Jt: Hey, it was either that or a gorilla-fly with no fur....  
Dom: --'...baka...  
Jt: Hey, I said it didn't matter, now would you let me get on with the  
story now?  
Dom: Yeah, go ahead....  
Jt: Ok, so the gang is in danger of being killed by the dangerous spider,  
swinging its one hairy leg around violently through the air, making our  
heroes unable to approach the mad creature, until....  
  
Kurama shouted loudly so everyone could hear him  
"We have no choice we have to summon IT! The rest of the gang gasped at his  
request. Yukina answered that it was too dangerous but kurama stated that  
they had no other choice, then he shouted once again and said,  
"Let our powers combine! Earth!" He then raised his hand toward the sky and  
a bright green light shot out of the ring that was on his hand. Hiei was  
next shouting 'Fire!' and doing the same thing as kurama, except that the  
color that came out of his ring was red. Followed by him was Jin shouting  
'Wind!' his color being clear, and-  
  
Dom: Clear isn't a color?  
Me: And your point is?  
Dom: You can't say that his color was clear when clear isn't a color!  
Me: Fine! forget the colors then ok? I think they get.   
  
Anyways, Touya raised his had next shouting' 'Water!' and lastly Yukina  
shouting 'Heart!' Then out of nowhere a black cloud of smoke appears, and  
within it a voice is heard,  
"With your powers combined I am, Kuwabara!!" And then Kuwabara appears  
wearing the clothes the captain planet would wear.Everyone replied to this  
with a 'what the hell?'  
Hiei, obviously not pleased to see that baka, questioned,  
"What are you doing here; we want the real captain planet, not some cheap  
ugly, dumb imitation." Kuwabara responded with,  
"Did you just call me cheap!?!"  
"Hn"  
"That's it shorty, just for that I'm gonna pound your face in!" Yukina  
stepped in now telling kuwabara that they were running out of time and that  
they needed to hurry and stop the spider before it was too late. Kuwabara  
reassured her with,  
"Don't worry baby, no spider is gonna harm you, because I'm Kuwabra and in  
case you guys haven't noticed, I have a-"  
"Peanut sized brain!" Hiei finished his sentence for him.  
"I'll show you shrimp!" With that Kuwabara flew up into the sky, (he has  
all the powers the real captain planet would have) and started punching the  
spider. After a few moments Touya started complaining,  
"This is boring."  
"That's because kuwabara is a baka," Hiei stated.  
"Then maybe we should play a game to pass the time?" Kurama suggested.  
"Games, I love games!" Jin replied, "I wanna play!"  
"Me too!" said Touya and Hiei. Kurama asked yukina if she wanted to play  
but she kindly refused and said she would rather watch.  
"O.k." Kurama said, "Now what game shall we play?"  
Jin offered "I know, how 'bout tag! You're it!" he yelled pushing Touya,  
who wasn't expecting it, and fell on the ground, face first. As Touya got  
up he shouted at Jin,  
"That's not fair! I wasn't ready!"  
"You snooze you loose!"  
"I'm gonna-"he was cut off by Jin saying,  
"You have to tag me first!" Touya reached out a hand to tag Jin but, Jin  
stepped out of the way and said,  
"No take backs!" Touya turned to look at the others, Kurama and Hiei was  
staring back at him wide-eyed. Touya took one step forward and Hiei said,  
"You can't catch me, I'm too fast!" And with that he used his super speed  
to run to the nearest tree, and then climbed it, knowing that Touya  
wouldn't bother climbing the tree, just to catch him.  
"Well, it looks like it's just you and me now Kurama," said Touya taking  
a step toward Kurama.  
"It would seem so," said Kurama taking a step backwards.  
"Well, let me just give you a friendly competitive hand shake" Touya  
extended his arm.  
"NEVER!!!!" shouted kurama, slapping Touya's hand out of his face then  
running away like a mad man flailing his arms in the air. After a few  
moments Touya tagged Kurama.  
"Hah! Tag, you're it!" he shouted, and then he turned to run, but Kurama  
tagged him back before he could take off.  
"TAG!" Touya tagged Kurama before he could run.  
"TAG!"  
"TAG."  
"TAG."  
"TAG!"  
"TAG."  
Now they didn't even bother to run, because they knew that they would get  
tagged anyway. Jin flew over to Hiei and sat on the brach next to him.  
"Didn't they hear me? I said no tag backs!"  
"Well, sometimes they can be a little ignorant"  
"What's that mean?"  
"I don't know, but Kurama calls me that all the time."  
"I see..." Jin sighed. "Well, should we stop them or what?"  
"Nah, they seem to be having fun, let's leave them." Hiei closed his eyes  
to get some sleep but opened them again when he heard Jin say,  
"Hey, what's going on?"  
"What?"  
"I might be wrong, but they don't look like there having fun" Jin and Hiei  
looked in the direction of Kurama and Touya, they weren't tagging anymore,  
now they were pushing each other.  
"Oh, I know you didn't just push me!" Touya said pushing Kurama back.  
"Maybe, I did, what are you gonna do about it, blue boy!" Kurama pushed  
Touya back.  
"I'll show what I'm gonna do about it, She-man!" Touya grabbed Kurama's  
shirt and ripped off the shoulder, then threw the ripped cloth to the  
floor.  
"Oh, no you didn't !!!" Kurama stepped forward and ripped off the fishnets  
on Touya's arms.  
"No!!! You will pay for that!!"  
"Bring it on!!!" At that they both attacked each other and started to  
fight.  
"Hello! Gay-cat fight!" Hiei was watching happily, at the fight those two  
were having.  
"Now this is fun, but do ya know what would make it better?" Jin asked  
Hiei.  
"If Kurama's shirt came all the way off?"  
"No, if we had some of these!!" Jin pulled a box of lucky charms out of his  
pockets. "Ya want some?"  
"No, I'm busy," Hiei held up a pair of binoculars. Jin shrugged,  
"Your loss..." He started to eat his cereal, Hiei, still looking into the  
binoculars, said,  
"Damit why won't his shirt fall off!!"  
"Tell me when Touya's shirt falls off."  
"Why?"  
"'Cause he's a real looker."  
"Eeewww!" said Hiei looking at Jin. "That's gross..."  
"Did you just call Touya gross? Well, he's better than that thing out  
there...."  
"I know you did not just call Kurama a thing!"  
"What if I did?"  
"Don't call him that you pointy eared fruit cake!"  
"At least I'm not short..." Hiei got angry and swung a punch at Jin.  
Fortunately, Jin saw it coming, and blocked with his cereal, and the whole  
box fell out of the tree landing on the grass beneath them.  
"NNNNOOOOO!!!!!!! Me lucky charms, they were magically delicious!!!! You,  
homeless tree midget, you'll pay!!!!" he attacked Hiei and they both fell  
out of the tree, punching each other.  
  
The End  
  
Dom: That's it?  
Jt: yup.... for now anyways, until I can think of more stuff..  
Dom: that was pointless!!  
Jt: It was just something that popped into my head, when I was bored O.K?  
Dom: whatever.....  
Jt: gives death glare 


End file.
